


Essayer cent fois, échouer cent une

by Nelja



Series: Les conseils d'un professionnel [4]
Category: Flander's Company, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Team Rocket s'est envolée une fois de plus vers d'autres cieux, certains de ses membres sont au bord de la crise de nerfs. Que leur faut-il ? Une discussion avec Parker, psychanalyste pour super-méchants, bien sûr !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essayer cent fois, échouer cent une

**Author's Note:**

> Le docteur Parker appartient toujours aux Guardians, et la Team Rocket appartient à Nintendo. Cette histoire est sans doute un peu plus court et moins fouillé que d'habitude dans la série, désolée.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieeeeux !"

Le Docteur Parker, en entendant ce hurlement, se hâta de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Ainsi, quand James, Jessie et Miaouss atterrirent brutalement dans son bureau, ils ne brisèrent pas la vitre.

Il avait même fait l'effort de déposer un divan sous la fenêtre. Cela amortissait légèrement le choc et faisait plus professionnel. Le thème d'arrivée de la Team Rocket commençait déjà à jouer, mais Parker l'interrompit d'un coup de sifflet énergique, avant qu'ils aient même pu préciser qu'ils étaient de retour.

"Bonjour !" Le psychologue sourit. "On dirait que les choses ne se sont pas passées idéalement cette fois. Je pense que le moment est venu d'une petite consultation ?" Héroïquement, il avait réussi à finir sa réplique sans utiliser une seule fois l'expression "encore une fois".

"Tout est la faute du morveux !" clama Jessie, se relevant en hâte. "Et peut-être un peu celle de James et Miaouss."

"Docteur, vous allez nous écouter ?" demanda James, se massant la tête.

"Je suis là pour ça."

"C'est magnifique ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pu parler à personne de ma collection de capsules de bouteilles !"

"Mais non !" s'exclama Miaouss, sortant ses griffes d'un air menaçant. "Le sujet est pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à capturer Pikachu !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." se rappela James, déçu.

"Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faudrait repréciser certains points. N'essayez pas de vous rappeler vos témoignages de la dernière fois. Précisez avec les mots que vous ressentez maintenant. Pourquoi spécifiquement ce Pikachu-là, qui vous a toujours causé tant de problèmes ?"

"C'est une question d'honneur !" s'exclama Jessie. "Si nous y arrivons, ce sera le couronnement de notre carrière, mais si nous y renonçons... toutes ces années perdues..."

"Et c'est un Pikachu extraordinaire !" précisa Miaouss. "Sans compter à quel point il fera plaisir à Mr Giovanni !"

"Sans compter que le morveux doit être habitué à nous, maintenant." compléta James. "Si on ne se montrait plus, peut-être qu'il s'inquiéterait pour nous."

"Et n'avez-vous jamais pensé à vous lancer dans autre chose ?"

"He bien..." murmurèrent James et Miaouss.

Mais Jessie s'était déjà dressée fièrement "C'est hors de question, Docteur ! Hors de question ! C'est notre profession, notre rôle, notre but, notre mission !" Elle le saisit par le col. "Est-ce que vous, je vous demande si vous avez envie d'arrêter de psychanalyser des super-méchants pour devenir employé des postes !"

"Euh, Jessie," glissa James, "peut-être qu'il va le faire si tu continues à l'étrangler..."

Elle le relacha avec réticence, et le Docteur Parker glissa dans son fauteuil.

"J'ai envie de dire," croassa-t-il, "que ça fait plaisir de voir que votre dernier échec n'a en rien entamé votre motivation."

"Merci !" James parlait dans le dos de Jessie, sans vraiment articuler des sons, et avec des gestes pour renforcer ses dires. "Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ça aurait probablement été moi."

"Je suis content d'avoir été utile..." dit-il d'une voix toujours un peu tendue. "Je vois que vous êtes remontés à bloc, comme on dit. Et je pense que malgré, hum, l'intérêt de vos psychés, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'aide jusqu'à la prochaine fois... qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas, mais si un jour vous êtes à nouveau projetés en l'air, pensez à nos fenêtres..." Il continua, à voix plus basse. "Et je parlerai peut-être de votre montagne de complexes par rapport à Sacha, Pikachu et Giovanni un jour où vous serez de meilleure humeur."

Alors que la Team Rocket allait repartir - par l'escalier, cette fois - James resta en arrière suffisamment subrepticement pour que les autres fassent semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

"Docteur, il y a quand même encore une chose que je voulais savoir. Pourquoi mes Pokemon plante me mangent toujours la tête ?"

"Surtout, ne le révélez jamais à votre employeur ni à personne..." murmura Parker à voix très basse. "C'est parce que, contrairement à toutes les spécifications demandées par notre compagnie, vous êtes gentil."

"Oh..."

"Mais personne n'a envie de vous voir quitter cette équipe avec qui vous entretenez une relation de punching-b... si équilibrée. Aussi, que cela reste un secret."

"D'accord, Docteur." murmura James d'un ton de conspirateur.

Parker attendit qu'ils furent partis pour soupirer. "Ha, l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, compétente ou pas ! Je leur dirais bien qu'ils réussiraient mieux dans un métier honnête, s'ils n'étaient pas si motivés, et si je ne risquais pas mon poste avec de tels conseils !"

Puis il se demanda si cela valait la peine de fermer la fenêtre avant la prochaine fois.


End file.
